Violet and Gold
by Yaoilove777
Summary: Eridan and Sollux are both college students who have been forced out into the worlds on their own. With an original hatred for each other, they are soon forced to work out a partnership- or maybe even more. *YAOI* *MXM* *ERISOL* *HUMANSTUCK* *RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1

Sollux groaned upon arrival at his new college campus. It was big enough as it was and the gigantic hoard of students running around didn't make it any easier to navigate. Sollux vaguely wondered to himself how much trouble he could get into for simply running one of them over after the fifth had stopped and just stood in front of his car. It was tempting no matter how he looked at it.

He could already feel a headache developing just watching all of the pitiful goodbyes and campus tour guides and rubbed his temples agitatedly. 'Really?" he thought to himself. "Is this all necessary?" He himself had been kicked from his house as soon as he was eighteen and was paying for his own tuition. His dad was more worried about his brother, Mituna.

He groaned a bit as he finally pulled into his dorm parking lot. A few cars away he spotted an expensive sports car completely packed with random things. There were boxes of books, expensive clothes- and... a pilllowtop?

"What the hell..?" he thought to himself as he moved closer, peeking in to try and see the driver. He had to admit, it was /nice/. Easily a $400,000 car! He sighed, looking back at his old, shabby pickup truck. It was over 23 years old and broke down constantly. He looked back at the car and grumbled agitatedly, beyond jealous and annoyed. "rich bastard..." he mumbled, and jumped when he heard someone behind him.

"What the hell are you doing so close to my car?" the slightly shorter male behind him hissed, looking quite agitated. Sollux quickly turned to retort but paused to look at the guy. He was /hot/. The first thing Sollux could see was the striking purple stripe in the male's hair, but it didn't attract any attention away from his perfect face. He had a sexy defined jaw and chin with high cheekbones, the skin completely unmarred with anything but freckles. His perfectly shaped eyebrows were pointed down in disapproval, and his hipster frames rested low on his nose, highlighting his violet eyes. Sollux could see his rippling muscles under his expensive polo and Burbaery scarf. '/Damn/.' he thought to himself.

The other male huffed angrily at the silence. "Check me out some other time and get away from my car. I have shit to do and don't have time to waste here!" he growled, obviously pissed at Sollux, who held back a slight chuckle.

Sollux moved back to let the male through before going back to his truck. He grabbed his main suitcase and headed toward his designated building, dragging the old suitcase behind him and listening to the rusty 'klick' 'klack' sound the wheels made behind him.

After a short walk, he successfully found his building and headed inside. He had just stepped into the elevator when a slightly familiar voice called out loudly. "Wait! Hold the doors!"

Sollux quickly stopped the doors from closing and looked out. Whoever had said it was invisible behind a gigantic rolling cart full of random things. It wasn't until the doors had closed that Sollux saw the man. He poorly hid his grin. This could be great.

Eridan looked at the other man in the elevator and frowned deeply. 'Oh great- you again' he growled internally, but stayed silent. He looked at his itinerary and went to press the fourth floor button when he noticed it was already pressed. '/And/ he lives on the same floor..?!' he groaned agitatedly, wanting to get out as soon as possible. The guy kind of creeped him out, no matter how fucking sexy he was. 'Shit.' he nearly face-palmed. '/Great/.'

As soon as the door opened, Eridan struggled to get his giant cart out of the elevator. Finally, with a big shove he sent it rolling, immediately flopping face first into the carpet. He moaned softly in pain and growled when he heard a chuckle from Sollux.

"/Shut up./" he growled at the taller male. "Fuckin prick." he huffed. Sollux only laughed more, making Eridan's ace heat up in embarrassment. He quickly his it with a huff and quickly pushed his cart down the hallway where his room was. He unlocked the door agitatedly and pulled his cart inside before locking the door.

He sighed tiredly. It had been a seven hour drive full of getting lost and horror of the idea of going to a public school using his own money. He had never payed for anything in his life! What the hell was his dad thinking?!

He quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind. He had tons of unpacking to do. As calmly as he could manage, he plugged his phone into his portable speaker and turned on his cleaning playlist, humming along as he made his bed. He was lucky enough to get a two person room, so he was thankfully able to decorate as he pleased, and did just that.

He placed his expensive pillow top on the bed and made it first, expensive silk bedspread adding a vibrant purple to the room. He then added a violet rug and curtains to match. Grinning, he started to sing along to his Journey music, putting away his clothes in the wardrobe supplied, pushing its space limits as far as it could go with expensive brand name clothing and shoes.

Finally, after another hour, he had fully unpacked. He had set up his speaker and was listening to the loud music while dancing around. He had organized all of his books and supplies as well as his laptop, desktop, iPad, and iPhone. He finally felt a bit at home, bringing a smile to his face, the elevator incident forgotten.

When it was nearly dinnertime, Eridan turned off his speaker and unplugged his phone. He wanted to be downstairs early so he could get to sleep for swim practice at four a.m. He put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and key before heading out, vaguely wondering who his dorm partner would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux wanted to scream. How many times had they given him the wrong key? /Six/. /Six/ fucking times! He growled angrily. His douchebag of a roommate wouldn't even open the door! Whoever the hell this 'Eridan' kid was, he was about to get punched in the throat!

When he opened the door to his room, he was slightly surprised. Everything felt pretty homey. His roommate's bed was made gorgeously with a silk bedspread and his desktop had a welcome wallpaper bouncing around his screen. Even the curtains were calmly billowing and smelled like lavender. The feeling relaxed Sollux a bit.

Still, there was something deeply unsettling about the room. Something was familiar and it unnerved Sollux. He looked the room around with sharper eyes, trying to find the little 'thing.' Then he saw it.

The pillow top.

Sollux stared at it for a second. It just couldn't be. It could not. Slowly, a grin spread across his face. If he was forced to live in hell, then so would Eridan. Sollux whistled as he started to unpack his things, purposely leaving the room to look disheveled with cords and papers scattered all over the floor, destroying the perfect cleanliness Eridan had left it in.

Briefly, Sollux wondered what Eridan would really think about the whole arrangement. He couldn't help a goofy grin from spreading ear to ear. The image of the other male laying on the ground by his cart made him chuckle. 'Maybe college wont be so bad' he thought darkly. 'Let the games begin.'

Eridan trekked down the four flights of stairs slowly. Some idiot had overloaded the elevator and broken it, forcing all 600 some students in the complex to try and force their way around each other in the hardly four foot wide stairwell.

He scoffed every time he was touched, hating the thought of dirty /hooligans/ toughing his expensive attire in such disrespectful ways. It nearly made him cringe.

By the time he had gotten downstairs, the entire cafeteria was completely packed with people and he groaned. There was no possible way to find a table inside and it was thirty degrees outside. Not an option. He passed more people, and quickly got a tray of food, careful to match his very strict and picky diet, horrified of gaining even a pound before swim season.

Once he paid, he quickly took his tray back toward the stairwell and repeated the long trek back up to his room, nearly falling several times and spilling his drink on a random girl.

He carefully went to unlock the door when he noticed it was already unlocked. Eyebrows furrowing, he pushed the door oren and stepped inside. Immediately, he gaped at the massive mess that had magically appeared.

His face heated with rage and he nearly slammed his tray down on the desk, not yet looking to see who his roommate was, hardly caring in his fury. "What the fuck is all this?!" He nearly yelled at the other male, gesturing toward his messed up bed, scattered papers, and crumpled curtains.

Sollux looked up lazily and removed his headphones. "Whats wrong with it?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he was faced with the same problem every day.

Eridan growled. "Whats wrong with it?! /Whats/ wrong with it!? Its a fucking disaster area!" he yelled angrily, approaching Sollux with a hostile stance. Immediately, he recoiled in disgust. 'Youve got to be fuckin joking!' he thought angrily, remembering the cart incident and getting ready to throw a fit. He quickly approaches Sollx with hands outstretched and ripped Sollux's earbuds out, absolutely furious.

Soullux whined a bit, looking at his now broken headphones, wires sticking out in a random array until Eridan began to yell again.

"I worked for three fucking hours to clean this room you little prick! Why the hell is your shit all over the floor, bed, walls, and fucking ceiling?!" He screamed, motioning to the hoard of posters Sollux posted on his ceiling above his bed. "You better give me one fucking reason to not punch you in the throat" Eridan continued loudly.

There was a short silent pause between the two, Eridan trying to catch his breath after his outburst and a massive smile creeping upon Sollux's face. Suddenly, Sollux smirked and shrugged smugly.

"You're sexy when you're angry~"

Eridan's ringed fist was the last thing Sollux could remember seeing before the world around him faded to black.

* * *

Sollux groaned lowly in pain. He wasn't quite sure where he was or what had happened, but he knew that it hurt like hell.

As he started to come through, he noticed something odd. He could vaguely hear a bubbly girl's voice to his left. It sounded like she was scolding someone. The only other thing the raven could register was a painful throbbing in his temples and nose, bringing tears to his eyes and eliciting a soft hiss.

Memories slowly flooded back into his pounding brain and he groaned a bit, remembering his own stupidity and remarks to Eridan. He slowly moved his arm over his eyes and winced. He had deserved it no matter what angle he looked at it from.

As soon as he moved, the bubbly voice resonated loudly again. "I think he's waking up!" he heard above him and slowly uncovered his eyes. As he looked around, it took a few seconds before he could truly make out the short form of the girl.

She was short and curvy, long brown curls bouncing on the shoulders and her bright skirt billowing slightly in the breeze from the open window. Her freckled face matched closely to Eridan's, but her excited voice was almost the polar opposite of the hostile male's.

Sollux licked his dry lips and spoke in a strangled tone. "Who are you...?" he asked curiously, not recognizing the girl and vaguely wondering what she was doing as well as who let her inside his dorm. The thought was enough to make him quickly sit up straight. "H-How did you get in here?!" he asked panickedly, backing as far away as possible on the small bed.

The girl giggled and extended her small hand, smile friendly. "My name is Feferi!" she smiled more. "Eridan called me, freaked out because he thought he might have killed you!" she giggled and whispered not so quietly. "He's a bit more blond than he looks sometimes!"

Eridan flushed at the comment and whined childishly at his childhood friend. "I am not!" Feferi only giggled more, making Sollux grin. Eridan only pouted more. "/Anyways/." he hissed. "You were laying on the floor bleeding, and I didn't want to be charged with murder..." he mumbled.

Feferi smiled again and stood. She could feel something between the two and it made her grin. She knew a spark when she saw it. "Well i guess i ought to get going~" she purred, and quickly took her leave, leaving the two males alone.

"Were you really that worried about me, honeybun~?" Sollux chuckled, and grinned when he noticed Eridan giggled a bit as well. "Maybe just a little." the shorter male half-joked, prodding the raven in the side with his elbow.

Sollux blushed slightly, noticing how close Eridan was. He could feel the other's warmth radiating off of his body. It made him groan, smelling the intoxicating cologne of the male. Without thinking, he leaned in quickly and captured the other's plush lips with his own.

Feferi grinned as she shut the door to the boy's dorm room. She couldn't wait to hear Sollux's excuses to back up not being head over heels for Eridan. She giggled and sent a text to Aradia, her own girlfriend. [My house tonight. I wanna talk about something ;)] She hit send on her phone and began skipping toward the elevator. She had already decided for herself. She was going to make them more than friends no no matter what it took.


End file.
